


A promise

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Football, I REGRET NOTHING, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an explanation of Mario's performance during the game against Argentina on 3rd Sept. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/gifts).



> Work was inspired by the awesome [bloodsugar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar) and our talk during Germany vs Argentina. Hope you like it sweetheart! <3
> 
> Any mistakes are mine since it's a gift to my dear beta, so just blame everything on me.

It was halftime and Mario was slowly walking back to the locker room with a defeated expression. He was disappointed in himself. 'I'm better than this. I should do better than this.' He kept repeating in his mind during the game but it was no use. He felt like a total failure and he could understand if everyone else thought that too.

He knew it had been a long time but he was a professional, he was supposed to play his best at any place and time; and injuries, relationship problems and out-of-practice could be damned. Joachim was practically raging and they all knew he was right; their performance in the first half was something to be ashamed of. He felt awful.

Suddenly, there was a tight grip on his arm and before he could utter a word he was dragged away from the team and pushed into one of the many restrooms. How original. He didn't even need to turn and look, he knew immediately just by the touch it was Thomas.

"What do you want?" He raised an eyebrow, not in the mood for Thomas' stupid games.

Giving him a stern look, Thomas stated. "You're shit today."

"Yeah, well, thank you very much for the support and motivation, it really helps a lot." Mario replied mockingly, trying to leave but Thomas blocked his way. "Now what?"

"I want to help, actually." Thomas grinned, determined and shy at the same time.

"I don't need your help." Mario hissed annoyed. He didn't want to be near Thomas. It was painful and meaningless. Ever since he had left Munich, there was this small yet constant pain in his chest and he knew it was because Thomas. He missed him. A lot. But things were never going to get back to be the same and he didn't want to make it any worse. He was already feeling awful.

He was once again blocked by Thomas when he wanted to leave, though this time he looked a bit unsure. When he looked him in the eye, Mario was lost.

"You know, this thing that is between us…"

"Was." Mario corrected him though it sounded more regretful than pissed.

"It's not past tense." Thomas claimed, getting confidence again. "You may not be in Bayern anymore but we still have the national team. And ever since you left, I just, I really miss you." He admitted, looking at Mario, hoping to say the same. And no matter how much Mario had been trying to fight these feelings he wasn't strong enough to walk away like he didn't care about Thomas. But he wasn't ready to confess either so he found the easiest way out.

"We have to get back."

"No, not until you say something." Thomas could be annoyingly stubborn especially when it came to Mario.

Mario rolled his eyes. "We are losing, I have to focus on the game. Now it's not the right time for this, seriously."

"You're losing because you have too much on your mind. I know." Thomas emphasized the last word.

"Then you know my answer, too."

"I want to hear it from you." Thomas grinned cheekily causing Mario to cross his arms over his chest.

"This is ridiculous."

"You are ridiculous."

"And you are childish."

"Yeah, maybe, that doesn't change anything though."

After a few seconds of staring contest Mari just gave up and decided that everything could be screwed. He pushed Thomas against the door, cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss, one that left both of them breathless.

"Where the fuck is Mario?" Joachim's shout snapped them out of their daze and after exchanging a quick grin, they left, hurrying back to the locker room. Before they came into view, Thomas whispered into Mario's ear. "If you score a goal, I'll let you do anything to me."

The sound coming from Mario was inhuman.

~

"Your room or mine?" Thomas asked back in the hotel as soon as they were left alone on the corridor.

Mario stared at him bewildered. "What?"

"Well, I made you a promise, didn't I?" His naughty grin was doing funny things to Mario who was trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down. Looking confused, he replied. "But, I didn't score a goal."

Thomas shrugged, still grinning. "Who cares? My room. Now."

"You are insane." Mario laughed but followed him anyway, not being able to think straight after that kiss during halftime.

He barely closed the door, Thomas was already attacking him with his hungry mouth and Mario was more than happy to respond with the same eagerness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was supposed to feel bad about this but he just didn't care. After so many longing gazes and meaningful touches they were here at last, together, kissing each other like their lives depended on it and it felt just right.

Wrapping his arms around Thomas' slender waist instinctively he rolled his body against him, earning a needy groan. Thomas' hands were all over his skin under his T-shirt and they only broke apart to pull the useless piece of clothing off.

Mario slid his hands down on Thomas' back to grab his ass, pulling him closer and earning another delicious moan from the younger. If he was having any doubts whether they should or shouldn't do it, the look on Thomas' face and his needy rolling of hips dissolved his worries.

Before he could think twice Thomas was already pulling him towards the bed, lying down on it and looking at Mario expectantly with desire-clouded eyes. Mario's manhood twitched at the sight, because Thomas spread out on a bed only for him, waiting to be fucked, was a view he had always dreamed of but never dared to hope coming true.

He wanted to make this a night to remember and dropped to his knees between Thomas' legs without hesitation, working on his fly then tugging his jeans and underwear down. Thomas leant on his elbows, staring at Mario in both surprise and anticipation, licking his bottom lip in an arousing way.

Mario couldn't suppress a grin of satisfaction upon seeing Thomas Müller blushing while he took his already hard manhood in hand, giving it a few strokes. Thomas let out a pleased moan and was about to make a probably witty comment when Mario took him in his mouth without warning, causing him to shut his eyes tight and forget everything.

Though Mario had never did something like this before, Thomas' expression and the blissful sounds coming from his mouth told Mario he was doing a pretty god job. Placing his hands firmly on Thomas' hips he bobbed his head up and down, smirking as Thomas was gripping the sheets tight to regain some self-control.

"Fuck, Mario… this is- it's better than I… imagined." He panted, struggling to put a sentence together.

Mario hummed in agreement and it must felt great because a loud "Holy fuck!" left Thomas' dirty mouth. Not wanting it to be over too soon Mario pulled back at last and Thomas moaned at the loss of the heated mouth around his erection.

"Fuck, I don't have condoms." Mario cursed as realization hit him.

Thomas sent him a cheeky grin and pointed at his luggage. "Good thing I came prepared." Mario refrained to laugh and/or comment at the suggestive sentence and quickly rummaged through Thomas' things to find what he was looking for. The boy came prepared indeed, he not only had two packs of condom but also a bottle of lubrication. To his meaningful glance Thomas only replied "What? I have foresight."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that." Mario grinned as he quickly took off his jeans and boxers before climbing on top of Thomas with a ravenous expression, pouring some lube onto his palm to make his fingers slick.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Mario's firm body and pulled him down for needy kiss, groaning as their naked lower parts pressed against each other. Mario trembled slightly, kissing Thomas passionately while guiding a hand between their bodies down to Thomas butt and pushing one finger in.

The moan escaping from Thomas' swollen lips was swallowed immediately and Mario thought they fitted just perfectly as Thomas' body arched against his slightly. Soon, a second finger joined and Mario couldn't help his amusement at how easily the digits slid in. "It's not your first time, right?" He asked, not sure if he was impressed or disappointed.

Thomas gave him a sheepish grin and his cheeks darkened a bit. "With fingers? No. With a man? Yes."

Something hot shot through Mario's veins as the words left Thomas' mouth. He could barely believe that all these years Thomas was waiting just for him. He sure got a lot of offer, he was handsome and funny and yeah, maybe a bit insane but a great man in general, but he accepted neither because he was Mario's and Mario's only. He needed all his self-control no to come just by that thought.

"Please, ahh, Mario." Thomas' plea snapped Mario out of his thoughts and took a moment to admire the view before removing his fingers and sitting back on his ankles to open the pack of condom and roll one onto his rock-hard erection. He covered it with as much lube as he could then tossed the bottle aside and pushed Thomas' legs wide apart to get a better access.

For a mere second he considered whispering some soothing words but then decided it would kill the moment so instead he just placed the tip at the entrance and pushed in, slow but steady.

"Fuck!" Thomas groaned in half pain and half pleasure, his fingers clutching at the sheets tightly, eyes shut and lips parted. Mario had never seen a view as beautiful as this.

Gripping his hips firmly he started moving back and forth, creating a slow rhythm to give Thomas time to get used to. And he got, pretty quickly and when Mario hit a certain spot inside his body an obscene litany left Thomas lips.

"Fuck, Mario, right there, do that again, ahh, god, please, please, I want it- hmpf"

Mario silenced him with a rough kiss, because no matter how much he liked hearing Thomas' voice he didn't want him to wake the whole hotel. Well, it was probably too late but oh well.

Thomas' gripped Mario's shoulder tight, hanging onto for dear life while Mario sped up his pace, never breaking the kiss. He was pounding Thomas into the mattress fast and hard, going as deep as he could in order to hit the same spot over and over again, driving Thomas crazy. It was wanton and messy, their movements not in sync at every time but all that mattered was to be together and it was just perfect.

It didn't take them long to come, first Thomas, Mario a second behind, their bodies going numb and their vision white as they moaned into each other's mouth, teeth clashing together.

Mario tried not to collapse on Thomas but he was pulled down into a lazy hug, their kiss broken in favour of air. For a few moments they just panted, foreheads touching and eyes locked then Mario slid out of Thomas and took the condom off, tying a knot on it and tossing it away carelessly.

Thomas moved closer to him, grinning stupidly and Mario couldn't help but grin back. "Shit, you have a dirty mouth." He stated, really appreciating the fact.

Thomas replied with a naughty look. "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I was not okay with the fact that there was no Müllez during the game. Hope we'll have better luck at tomorrow's game. If you like Müllez, I recommend you subscribe because I'm fairly sure more is coming ;) Also, comments are love and I really appreciate them!


End file.
